1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to game devices and apparatuses and, more particularly, to that type of game device employing a game board and game pieces positioned on the game board and movable thereon by opposing players in accordance with a predetermined procedure embodied in the rules of play. The game board is in the form of a map, and the game pieces are in the form of simulated jet aircraft. The results of each play are determined by a measuring device in the form of a missile vector which enables the game to be utilized in simulation of tactical air warfare between nations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game devices of various types employing game boards, game pieces and control means for moving the game pieces and means for determining the results of such movement are well known in the prior art, including game devices of this type simulative of various types of combat, warefare, and the like, such as naval warfare, infantry warfare, desert fighting, and the like. However, such devices normally employ a chance-type control device such as dice, spinners, instructional cards, and the like, with the results of each play depending primarily upon the chance control device or a playing board in which the discrete areas are uniformly-shaped or are arranged in a uniform pattern for play. While such previous game devices are entertaining and successful to a certain degree, it is desirable in such devices to require the utilization of the skill of the players rather than merely chance control.